


Eyes

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. A sick alligator was the first thing the Sewer King viewed after his nap.





	Eyes

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

A sick alligator was the first thing the Sewer King viewed after his nap. He began to smile. *You're always the first thing I see after I rest. Yes. Yes. Yes* he thought. 

The Sewer King wrapped his fingers around the alligator's claws. *Always together.* The Sewer King continued to smile   
before his face was on one side of the alligator's body. He fell asleep with his pet. 

Hours later, the Sewer King stood near the alligator's new grave marker. Many tears ran down his face. The Sewer King sobbed as he focused on the grave marker. His first view.

 

THE END


End file.
